In conventional tubes or bars handling installations for use in the processing lines of the type to which this invention pertains generally inclined supports, conventional cranes and/or roller conveyors are disposed at the delivery sides, outside and/or inside of the processing area, to receive tubes or bars and to convey them laterally of its length or axially to the processing line or to the packaging and shipment. These methods for transfer of tubes or bars are sometimes not capable of handling the full production rate of the modern processing lines and further result in a noisy impact and shock to the outer tube or bar surface which in the case of machined or coated tube or bar surface can cause serious damage to the tube or bar surface or to the coating. This invention provides increased flow and storage capacity and avoids or substantially reduces noise and such tube or bar surface damage in the handling of such elongated elements.